palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayame Azuma
· Ayame Azuma ''' By Strider Kage in RIFTs characters that have been created · Edit Doc · Delete '''Name: Ayame Azuma Race: Human O.C.C.: '''Mystic ninja #! '''Level: 1 Alignment: Aberrant Age: 19 Ht: 5’5” Wt: 115lbs Gender: Female P.S.: 44 P.P.: 33 P.E.: 50 Spd: 88 P.B.: 26 I.Q.: 24 M.E.: 30 M.A.: 24 H.P.: 112 S.D.C.: 338 M.D.C.: 450 I.S.P.: 70 P.P.E.: 90 Chi: 480 Charm/Impress 80% Skill Bonuses: 10+% Save vs. Coma/Death: 60% Trust/Intimidate: 80% Save vs. Psychic attack/Insanity: +10 Save Vs. Pain: +18 Save Vs. Poison/Magic: +10 Save vs. HF: +12''' ' 'Spd:' of X 20 = yards per minute (1760) x .681818181818 = mph (60) yards per 15 seconds (440) yards per second (29)' ' '''Combat Stats:' Parry: '+14 '''Dodge: '+11 'Auto – Dodge: '+11 'Strike: '+14 +10 to Strike on all hand attack, all Holds/Locks, Chokes, Grabs, and similar attacks '''Roll w/Punch/Fall/Impact: +21 Vault: +1 Maintain Balance: '''+7 '''Back Flip: +6 Hold/Lock/Entangle/Pin/Incapacitate: '+6 to maintain or break any holds/locks/pin/entangle/crush/squeeze attacks, etc.; all Disarms against the character are performed at -5 '''Damage: '+31 +34 to Head Strike Damage +33 to Forearm Strike Damage, +52 to Damage with Claw Hand (and all its variations), Kansetsu-Waza attacks, and One-Handed Chokes +52 to Damage on all hand and foot strikes regardless of form, and +1d6x12+2 to power punch, and power kick, and also lower the treat the characters hand attacks as if it were a P.V. of 2, Backward sweep now do +1D6 damage each '''Attacks: '''8 Initiative: +9 +1 more at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15. Feet and Hands are immune to heat and fire up to lava temperatures suffer ½ damage from magical fire/plasma, '''Special O.C.C. Abilities: 1. Mega-Damage Transformation: Through sheer force of will and concentration, the ninja can temporarily convert his hit points and S.D.C., including those from physical skill bonuses, into M.D.C. points, transforming him into a mega-damage creature! Duration: Three minutes per level of experience. Chi/P.P.E. Cost: Each transformation costs the character 35 P.P.E. points. P.P.E. is restored at a rate of three per hour or six per hour through meditation. Healing of mega-damage is at the same rate as non-M.D.C. natural healing — ultimately, it is the character's hit points and physical S.D.C. that is being attacked, even though they are temporarily mega-damage. Note: The ninja still inflicts S.D.C. damage from his punches and kicks when transformed into a mega-damage being. 2. The Mystic Art of Stealth: Through his years of martial arts training, the ninja develops certain mystical martial arts powers exclusive to the ninja O.C.C. and some supernatural beings. They are known as the Art of Stealth. The character gets to select one power from this category at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15. See the description of Mystic Martial Arts Powers after the skill section. 3. The Art of Escape or Inton-Jutsu: This is ability similar to that of the espionage escape artist skill. The difference is that the training is more complete, precise and disciplined. The character learns to actually dislocate the bones of his body and contort him/her to slip bonds and to squeeze into openings and compartments normally too small for a human adult to fit. This training also includes muscle control (tensing and flexing muscles), knowledge of knots and ropes, and the ability to conceal tiny objects on one's body. Note that this skill does not include the ability to actually pick locks, only slip bonds that may be locked tight. In just a few (1D4) melee rounds, the character can escape from any handcuffs, locked chains, tied rope, or plastic bonds automatically (no need for a skill roll). Slipping out of a straightjacket or similar restraint takes 1D4 melee rounds and a successful skill roll (roll for each attempt; the escape artist can try to slip his bonds repeatedly, but each attempt takes time and may make some noise). This training is also extremely useful against the martial combat moves that hold, lock joints, or pin and incapacitate. Against holds, the character can escape in one melee action (3 seconds). Escaping from joint locks requires one full melee round (15 seconds). Against more high-tech restraints, confinement, and difficult maneuvers, the character must roll under his skill proficiency, and 3D4 melee rounds are required to attempt an escape. Game Masters should display common sense when a character uses this ability. For example, even the greatest ninja is unable to escape an airtight jail cell with no openings or vents, and the lock picking skill is needed to open locks and doors. Base Skill: 46% +3% per level of experience. (56%) 4. Mystic Ninja Psionics: The mystic ninja is mentally sharp, observant and attuned to the world around him at a superhuman level. Instinctively, the ninja can "feel" the forces surrounding him. Initial psionic abilities include: bio-regeneration (via meditation; self) and induce sleep. The mystic ninja intuitively knows three additional psionic ability from the physical and sensitive category for each additional level of experience and awareness; starting at level two (pick one). At level six, the character also gets the super-psionic power of psi-sword Alter Aura Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''One hour per each level of experience. '''I.S.P.: '''2 '''Savings Throw: '''None A truly unique power that many psychic investigators claim is impossible and does not exist. Only a handful of physical psychics can manipulate their physical energy in such a way that it changes their aura. The altered aura will send the wrong message to those who can see auras. Alterations include: • General level of experience can be made to seem much lower (level 1 or 2) or much higher (2D4 levels higher) than it really is. • Conceal the presence of psychic powers. • Conceal level of base P.P.E. (made to seem much lower). • Conceal the presence of magic. '''Death Trance Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''As long as the psychic senses he/she must feign death, up to a maximum of four days. '''I.S.P.: '''1, (It's easy for the physical psychic to control his body, because that's the focus of his powers). A state of mind over matter that slows the metabolism to such a degree that it creates a temporary state of suspended animation, simulating death. Without hospital facilities, even a medical doctor is likely to believe the character is dead (1-89% likelihood). The effects of drugs, toxins and chemicals are slowed to a crawl, doing 1/4 damage or effect, but will take full effect the instant the death trance is stopped (unless treatment is administered first). While in the death-like state, the psychic cannot be roused or respond to any type of stimulation, including psychic probes. This means he is incapable of attacking or defending him/herself in any way until the trance is broken. '''Psi-Light Range: 30ft radius around self, but can be focused into a beam of light that can reach up to 150ft away. Length of Trance: One melee action Duration: One minute per level. I.S.P. Cost: 2 Save Throw: None A simple ability that transforms psychic energy into electromagnetic energy. The light is normally spread out over a 30ft radius (about equal to a 60 watt bulb) but can also be focused into a strong beam of light. This beam of light can blind targets as per a first level Blinding Flash spell, but requires a called strike on the eyes (a -6 penalty, use any P.P. bonuses to strike). The light can be changed to infrared or ultraviolet if so desired. Resist Fatigue Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''1 hour + 20 minutes per level of experience. '''I.S.P.: '''4 A mind over matter discipline which enables the character to engage in physical activity without suffering from exhaustion. Although fatigue is temporarily suspended, the psychic will feel extremely tired and may even collapse when the psi-power's time limit lapses. '''Bio-Regeneration Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''Permanent '''I.S.P.: '''6 '''Savings Throw: '''None This is the ability to mentally heal oneself of disease, poison, or physical damage. Unfortunately, this ability is limited to the healing of oneself and cannot help others. The process requires one full minute of concentration, meaning the character cannot use any other psionic power during that time. Bio-Regeneration does not restore missing limbs, but does not restore 2-12 (2D6) hit points, or 3-18 (3D6) physical S.D.C. points per melee. In addition, when cuts and scrapes are healed through bio-regeneration there is NO scarring. The psionic can regenerate as often as once every other minute. '''Induce Sleep Range: '''Touch or within 6ft (1.8m). '''Duration: '''One hour per level of experience (or until awakened). '''Length of Trance: '''Two minute preparatory meditation. '''I.S.P.: '''4 '''Savings Throw: '''Standard; plus unwilling victims are + 5 to save vs. psychic attack. This is not an offensive ability, but is intended to be a recuperative power to induce sleep on those who are ill, exhausted, or an insomniac. The person will fall into a normal, restful sleep from which he can be easily roused. Unwilling victims of the induce sleep psi-power get a + 5 bonus to save (because this is not the intent of the ability) and cannot be involved in combat at the time. '''Presence Sense Range: '''120ft area '''Duration: '''2 minutes (8 melees) per level of experience. '''I.S.P.: '''4 '''Savings Throw: '''None Presence sense is a sixth sense which will alert the character to the presence of supernatural and magic creatures in the area. The ability cannot pinpoint the location of the presence, but will give the psychic the impression of whether it is near (within 50ft/15.2m) or far (beyond 90ft/27.4m). It will also give the character a vague idea of how many presences there are; one (1 or 2), a few (3 to 6), several (7 to 14), or many (15 or more). The psychic can also sense human presences, but with much less accuracy. It is more of a feeling of "We are not alone." The person's distance is undeterminable and the number of people is limited to a sense of one or two or many (and that is only right 50% of the time). '''See Aura Range: '60ft and must be visible. '''Duration: '''2 melees (30 seconds) '''I.S.P.: '''6 '''Savings Throw: '''None, but a mind block will hide the presence of psychic abilities, the level of P.P.E., and possessions by a supernatural force. All things, organic and inorganic, have an aura. The aura has many distinctions and can be used to see or sense things invisible to the eye. ''Seeing an aura will indicate the following: ''Estimate the general level of experience. Low (1-3), medium (4-7), high (8th and up). The presence of magic (no indication of what or power level). The presence of psychic abilities. High or low base P.P.E. The presence of a possessing entity. The presence of an unusual human aberration which indicates a serious illness, non-human, or mutant, but does not specify which. Note: Cannot tell one's alignment from "see aura". '''Aura Colour: //Meaning: ' Orange // Afraid Red // Angry Light Blue // Calm Bright Crimson // Enraged Violet // Excited Vermilion // Happy Black // Hateful Blue // Love Silver // Sad Gold // Healthy Grey // Ill Rapidly rippling colours // Meta abilities present Myriad Sparkles // Magic Use Dark stain in centre of aura // Undead or Necromantic magic Spirit's aura overlays mortals // Possessed '''Sixth Sense Range: '''90ft/27.4m '''Duration: '''Until the danger passes or happens. '''I.S.P.: '''2 '''Savings Throw: '''None The sixth sense is a power that gives the psychic a precognitive flash of imminent danger to himself or somebody near him (within 90ft). The character will not know what the danger is or where it will come from, nor who it will be directed at when in a group. All he will know is that something life threatening will happen within the next 60 seconds (4 melees)! The advance warning time is 1 minute +1 minute per level. +4 ME. Will know direction and threat level The sixth sense is triggered ''automatically, ''without the consent of the psychic, whenever his life is in great peril or the life of somebody he greatly cares about (friend, loved one, etc.). The sixth sense is only triggered by an ''unexpected, life threatening ''event which is already set into motion and will happen any second. The power ''can not ''be called upon at will to sense for traps or ambush. Instead, it works like an automatic reflex. If the character has used all his I.S.P. the sixth sense is temporarily rendered inoperative. '''Bonuses: The sudden flash of insight provides the following bonuses. All bonuses apply only to the initial melee ''when the attack occurs. + 6 on initiative roll + 2 to parry + 3 to dodge The character cannot be surprised by a sneak attack from behind. '''5. The Ninja Way of the Horse and the Bow:' Ninja Horsemanship: Includes the ability to ride any horse-like creature at 54% +4% per level of experience. Roll under horsemanship skill whenever performing a leap or difficult riding maneuver (like riding and shooting bow and arrow). The ninja skill is the same as the samurai, whom they often impersonate. (64%) Ninja Bowmanship: The mystic ninja uses the short bow which is easy to conceal. The ninja, although a skilled bowman, loses all bonuses to strike and half their normal rate of fire when off balance or when shooting from a moving vehicle or horseback. The same penalties apply when using a samurai long bow. Dodge Arrow Bonus: The ninja can try to dodge arrow attacks, but are -3 to dodge them and -6 to dodge energy blasts or gun fire. As usual, a dodge counts as one melee action/attack. Rate of Fire with a Short Bow: Two at level one, +1 at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14! Half for a long bow. Effective Range with Short Bow: 320 feet (97.5 m) +10 feet per level of experience. 6. False Identities: The character will start with two false, real world identities (i.e. Hideo Nobue, the sake merchant and Niitabe Shionya, the monk). Throughout life, the character will create other false identities and aliases. For example, the player group may know him as the ronin, Hiroo Suzuki, while villagers in another province may recognize him as a nameless beggar. O.C.C. Skills': '' '''Languages/Literacy': (Japanese (Stage 4), Chinese (Stage 4), and English). (98%) Camouflage: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience.' ' While usually used on a cooperative partner, this judo-type flip can be used on an opponent, doing 1D6+ P.S. damage, plus the victim loses initiative and one attack that melee (Note: The tumbler must be weaponless, using both hands to grab his opponent and throw/flip him to the ground). '' '''Sense of Balance:' is the ability to maintain grip, hold or footing, 90%+5% per level. +30%) '' '''Stilt Walk:' To construct and walk on stilts, 50%+5% per level of experience. A failed roll means a fall off the stilts (roll every 15 feet walked). (61%) '' ''8 feet for every other level of experience. Success ratio is 50%+5% per level. Failure means only half the intended height is achieved, or the tumbler has vaulted into a wall or other solid object (2D4 damage).The character will always land in a tumbling roll unhurt, when successful. (61%) '' '''Walk Tightrope or High Wire:' 60% + 5% per level - (71%) Rings & Bars: 60% + 3% per level - (71%) Back Flip and Somersault: +4 to dodge quickly by flipping out of harm's way or over one's opponent. Always ends in a tumble and crouched stance. Like all dodges, it takes place of one attack that melee. However, because the tumbler has flipped a fairly great distance, the attacker also loses one attack, as he must turn around or lunge forward to renew his attack. 70%+8% per level. (121%). '''Climb Rope:' 80% + 5% per level – (110%) '''Climbing: Knowledge of the tools and techniques for climbing up sheer surfaces. Players should roll once for every 20 ft of a vertical climb. Every "skilled" climber gets a second roll to recover his/her hold. Base Skill:'' 50% + 8% per level of experience. (90%) '' Rappelling'' is a specialized, rope climbing skill used in descending from helicopters, scaling walls, and cliff facings. For game purposes, rappelling will include ascending and descending climbs.'' Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. A failed roll means a slip or fumble; roll again to regain hold or fall. (71%) '' '''Prowl: 'This skill helps the character to move with stealth; quietly, slowly and +20% carefully. Techniques include balance and footing, short steps and pacing, rifle positioning, prone positions for low visibility, and crawling. A failed Prowl roll means that the character has been seen or heard. If the Prowl is successful, then the character is not seen and may make a Sneak Attack. Base Skill: 46% + 8% per level of experience. +30% (+20% when moving slow) Leap: 76’0”'' long (81ft running jump, 760 ft boosted standing jump, 810ft boosted running jump) +''9’6”''ft/level'', Fearless of Heights, can hit fist size targets without any penalties with precision landings.'' '' 65’4”''” high( 70ft running jump, 654 ft boosted standing jump, 700ft boosted running jump), + 7’4”''ft per level, Fearless of Heights, can hit fist size targets without any penalties with precision landings.'' '' Direction Sense:'' '(80 %) ''Vault:'' is a skill where the character runs, gains enough acceleration over a certain obstacle and uses either a hand or foot to “vault” over the obstacle. Timing is critical in the use of a vault but it can propel the character either up to gain a hand or foothold, or over an obstacle that a character without this skill cannot climb. Like several skills the GM requires a 1D20 roll to determine a successful vault;18 for a difficult vault, 14 for a tough vault, 12 for a standard vault, 8 for a mediocre vault and 4 for an easy vault. A failed vault means not climbing it, and being trapped or requiring successive attempts. Vaults can be attempted once per melee action unless there is a failure; then it costs three melee actions before the next Vault can be attempted (hope you have the climbing skill if you need to climb fast). Also, add 1d4 feet to leap distance, and allow for precision landing ''Damage from falls 1D6 from a 10 foot height plus 1D6 for each additional 10 feet of height, or fraction thereof. '' '''Seduction Base Skill: The M.A. + P.B. attributes + 4% per level of experience. (60%) Escape Artist: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. Fortress Design & Penetration: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. Geography: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. Meteorology: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience Strategy & Tactics: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. Use Ninja Equipment: Base Skill: 35%+5% per level of experience. Use Ninja Tools: Base Skill: 35%+5% per level of experience. Wrestling Boxing ''' '''Acrobatics Gymnastics ' '''Tumbling ' '''Swimming: Basic: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. Bonuses: Swimming - S.C.U.B.A.: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (70%) Bonuses: +2 to dodge underwater, +1 to P.S., +1 to P.E., +3D4 to Spd. when swimming only, +1D6 to S.D.C. Swimming - Competitive: Base Skill: 70% + 8% per level of experience. Bonuses: +2 to dodge underwater, Spd +1D4, P.S. +1, P.E. +1, S.D.C. +1D6 Blind-Fighting: Base Skill: 10% + 5% per level of experience.' '( %) Meditation: Base Meditation Skill: Rolls based on meditation should be done as a check versus the character's Mental Endurance (M.E.) attribute. +5% per level of experience. ( %) Base Meditation Time: (32Hours) Pressure Point Control Tactics. Bonuses: +2 to Hold/Lock, Pin/Incapacitate, or Entangle (this bonus applies both to the initial attack/defense and to subsequent attempts to maintain or break the hold). If the character does not possess one or more of the above attacks, the training includes an Entangle attack. Knock-Out/Stun on Natural 20 (if the character already has a Knock-Out/ Stun attack, from Hand to Hand training, Boxing, ect, reduce the target number by one. Knockdown attack - using basic pressure points, the character numbs the opponent's leg briefly; just long enough to force them to fall. May be performed with a kick or with a blunt weapon (commonly a nightstick or similar instrument). Does normal damage for the application method (i.e., normal kick or weapon damage), and the opponent loses initiative and one attack. Requires a called shot (12 or higher, bonuses included). Rolls under 12 which hit do normal kick damage only. Successfully rolling with a knockdown kick means the character does not fall, but suffers normal damage. Maintain Balance rolls are at -5 vs. a knockdown kick of this type. Disarm punch/kick - using basic pressure points, the character numbs the opponent's arm briefly; just long enough to cause them to drop their weapon or other carried object. Does the character's normal punch damage (1d4 or higher; N&SS/MC characters may use the Fore-Knuckle, Double Knuckle, and Power Punch strikes as well), and acts as a Disarm attack. The disarm punch takes two attacks. As with the Knockdown kick, a called shot (12+ with bonuses) is required; lower rolls do normal damage but do not cause the Disarm effect. Rolling with a Disarm punch means it does normal punch damage, but does not cause a Disarm. At the GM's option, the Disarm punch may be used to force opponents to break Locks, Holds, and similar attacks, as well. +1 to Save vs. Pain Weapon Proficiencies: (Pick Ten): W.P. Axe, W.P. Black Powder (or Arquebus & Matchlock), W.P. Blunt, W.P. Bow, W.P. Chain, W.P. Fan, W.P. Forked, W.P. Knife, W.P. Large Sword, W.P. Mouth Weapons, W.P. Net, W.P. Polearm, W.P. Short Sword, W.P. (Demon) Snare, W.P. Spear, WP Improvised, W.P. Staff, and W.P. Thrown. Philosophy:'' (Ninja Code of Honor, TENDAI BUDDHISM, Kokka Shinto, Mikkyo Buddhism, Ninpo, Ryobu Shinto)Base Skill: 36% + 6% per level of experience. 'O.C.C. Related Skills: ''' Blind-Fighting: Base Skill: 10% + 5% per level of experience.' '(45%) Meditation: Base Meditation Skill: M.E. +5% per level of experience. (45%) Base Meditation Time: The amount of time that a character can continue to meditate: One hour at first level, with an additional fifteen minutes at 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th levels. At 6th level the meditation time jumps to three hours, and the character picks up another advancement into 7th level and beyond.' '(2hr) Philosophy: (Taoism, Buddhism, Bushido, Shinto, Ninja Code of Honor, Tendai Buddhism, Kokka Shinto, Mikkyo Buddhism, Niñpo, Ryobu Shinto)' Base Skill:' 36% + 6% per level of experience. (60%) Recognize Weapon Quality: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (45%) Acrobatics ' '''Gymnastics ' 'Tumbling ' 'Wrestling ' 'Boxing ' '''Sniper Parkour/Free Running simply put, Parkour and Free Running is the practice of getting from point A to point B in the fastest most direct path possible, whether it be climbing a wall, jumping off a building, walking on railings, or many other feats of speed and agility. For the first few levels, the skills are all for getting from point A to Point B. At level 4 is when more free style comes into play. Requirements: Must be part of a Skill program or if using an O.C.C. system, an O.C.C. related skill. Secondary skills cannot be used to acquire Parkour/Free Running. Character Bonuses: +1 to P.S., +1 to P.P., +2 to P.E., +1D6 to Spd and +2D6 to S.D.C. Can jump strait up 2ft +4in per level and can jump forward 4ft +6in per level. +10% to Climbing, Prowl, Balance Sense, Back flip and climb Rope skills Automatically starts with the skills of: ''' Roll 80%+1% per level of experience , Cat leap 65%+3% per level of experience, Back-flip 45%+5% per level of experience, Speed Vault 60%+5% per level of experience, Monkey Vault at 50%+5% per level of experience, Revere Vault at 40%+5% per level of experience, Superman at 55%+5% per level of experience, Dash Vault 50%+5% per level of experience, Precision 45%+5% per level of experience, Rocket Vault at 50%+5% per level of experience, and Triple Kong 40%+5% per level of experience, Wall Flip 35% +5% per level of experience. This special move uses the Back Flip bonus but must be done off a wall and must require having the initiative or as a dodge. The character can Wall Flip into a standing position and can dodge melee attacks as long as the Wall Flip is successful. A failed Wall Flip dodge cannot be negated for damage by a Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact and the fall does 1D6 damage plus the character takes full damage from the opponents attack. '''Basic Moves and Special Techniques: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Back Flip – Escape, Somersault – Escape, Vault*, Maintain Balance, Grab, and Automatic Dodge. Level Advancement Bonuses 1st: Add +1 to Vault and +2 to Back Flip +6 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 2nd: Add +2 to Vault, +1 to Back Flip and +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +5% to Monkey Vault and +5% to Revere Vault at +5% to Superman and +5% to Dash Vault 3rd: Add Leap – Escape, The PC can now jump from great heights and land safely, usually by throwing themselves into a roll. +10ft +1ft per level. 4th: Add +2 to Vault, add +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact and +1 to Somersault 5th: Add +1 to Spd and +2 to Maintain Balance +1to roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +5% to Precision. +5% to Rocket Vault. 6th: Add +1 to Grab and +1 to Vault +5% to Triple Kong 7th: Add 8th: +2 to Vault and +1 to Grab, + 5% to Wall Flip. 8th: +2 to Vault and +1 to Grab 9th: Add +1 to Automatic Dodge +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 10th: Add +1 P.S. +1 P.P. +1 Maintain Balance and +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 11th: Add +1 to Back Flip and +1 to Somersault 12th: Add +1 to Vault and +2 to Maintain Balance 13th: Add +1 to Vault and +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 14th: Add +2 P.E. +1to roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Maintain Balance 15th: Add +1 to Grab and +1 to Somersault Climbing: Base Skill: 40% + 5% per level of experience. Rappelling Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (+15%) Disguise: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. Reduce the character's skill by half when he tries to determine if someone else is wearing a disguise. (65%) Escape Artist: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (60%) Forgery: Skilled forgers can recognize other counterfeits at -10%. Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. (+10%) Imitate Voices and Impersonation: Base Skill: 36%/16% + 4% per level of experience. (+14%) Palming: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. (+15%) Pick Locks: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (+10%) Pick Pockets: This skill is also useful for planting small items in a person's pocket without the person being aware of it, but at a penalty of -10%. Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (+10%) Prowl: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (+10%) Streetwise: Base Skill: 20% + 4% per level of experience. (+20%) Language and Literate in Japanese 4, Chinese 4 (Mandarin), (Cantonese), (Han), & English 98% Tracking: Persons attempting to follow a skilled tracker are -25% when following his trail if he is trying to conceal his trail. Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (60%) Swimming: A character can swim a distance equal to 3x his PS in yards/meters per melee. This pace can be maintained for a total of minutes equal to his PE/endurance (indefinitely for naturally aquatic life forms). Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (100%) Swimming - Competitive: . Base Skill: 70% + 8% per level of experience. (102%) Swimming - S.C.U.B.A.: A character can swim a distance equal to 2x his P.S. in yards/meters per melee, maintained for total of melees equal to his P.E. Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (70%) Camouflage: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. (40%) Detect Concealment: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience (60%) Mathematics: Basic: Base Skill: 45% + 5% per level of experience. (95%) Lore: Demons & Monsters: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (45%) & Western Lore: Faerie: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (45%) & Western Lore: D-Bee: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (45%) & Western Radio: Basic: Basic Skill: 35% + 5% per level of experience. (65%) Detect Ambush: . Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (70%) Tap/Mine Detection: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. Add +50% when using special detection equipment to locate mines/ explosives, or +10 to locate other types of traps with detection equipment. (+10%) Detect Concealment (+10%) Strategy/Tactics: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (50%) Ninja Psychological Warfare: . Base Skill: 30%+5% per level of experience. (50%) Hotarubi: Base Skill: 50%+5% per level of experience. (70%) Ninja First Aid Techniques: Base Skill: 50%+5% per level of experience. (70%) Ninja Cryptographic Codes: Base Skill: 35%+5% per level of experience. (55%) Use Ninja Equipment: Base Skill: 35%+5% per level of experience. (55%) Prepare Doku: Base Skill: 34%/26%+4% per level of experience. (54/46%) Meteorology: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience (50%) W.P. Blunt: Training with all types of blunt weapons including mace, hammers, cudgels, pipe, staff and clubs. Bonuses: +1 to strike at level one. Add +1 to strike at levels 3, 5, 8, 11 and 14. +1 to parry at levels 2, 6, 9, 12 and 15. +1 to throw at levels 4, 7, 10 and 13. - paired W.P. Chain: Training with all types of chain weapons including ordinary lengths of chain, nunchaku, flail, and ball or mace and chain. Bonuses: +1 to strike and entangle at level one. Add another +1 to strike at levels 3, 5, 8, 11 and 14. +1 to parry at levels 4, 7, 10 and 13. +1 to throw at levels 6 and 12. +1 to entangle at levels 2, 5, 8, 11 and 14.- paired W.P. Sword: Combat skills with large and small swords, including fencing type training. Includes rapiers, sabers, two handed, and short swords. Bonuses: +1 to strike and parry at level one, an additional +1 to strike at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15.+1 to parry at levels 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 and 14. +1 to throw at levels 5, 10 and 14. -paired W.P. Small Thrown Weapons: Includes shuriken, throwing spikes, etc. Bonuses: Start with being able to fire off 3 per melee round. +1 to throw at levels 4, 7, 10 and 13. Extra shot per melee at levels 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, 12, 14 and 15. -paired W.P. Archery and Targeting: This is an expertise with thrown and bow weapons. It includes throwing spears, forks, slings, short bows, long bows, crossbows, and modern bows. Bonuses: Add 20 feet to the normal effective range per level or the character, +1 to parry with that weapon (effective at level one), and +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 11 and 14. Note: The character loses all bonuses and rate of fire is half when riding on horseback or a moving vehicle. Rate of Fire: Two at level one, +2 at level three, +1 at levels 5, 7, 9 and 12. – paired W.P. Improvisation: This is simply the ability to use any available materials at hand and use them as effective weapons. This includes the use of dirt to temporally distract/blind your opponent, the use of sharpened tree branches to use as spears. With this skill almost anything can be a deadly weapon. W.P. Mouth Weapons: Includes blowpipes, mouth darts, and other weapons that depend on a person's lungs and aim out of the mouth. Bonuses: +1 to strike at 1st level. Add 1 to strike at 4, 8, and 12th levels. An extra shot per melee round is added at 3, 7, and 11th levels. W.P. Staff: Combat skill with large and small staffs. Bonuses: +1 to strike and parry at level one. +1 to strike at levels 4, 7, 10 and 14. +1 to parry at levels 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14. +1 to throw at levels 4, 8 and 14. W.P. Bow: Includes short bow, long bow, samurai bow, Mongol bow, and Ninja short bow, as well as modern compound bows. Bonuses: Start with +1 to strike and two shots per melee round. Add 1 to strike at 2nd, 4th, 7th, 10th, 13th, and 14th levels. An extra shot per melee round is added at 2nd, 4, 5, 8, 10, 12, and 14th levels. W.P. Knife: Training with all types of knives. Bonuses: +1 to strike when thrown on level one. +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10 and 13. +1 to parry at levels 2, 4, 8, 11 and 14. +1 to throw at levels 2, 4, 6, 9, 11, 13 and 15. –paired/weapon mastery/swordsmanship/fencing .....All bonuses are in addition to the conventional W.P. bonuses. The mantra of business is "Location, Location, Location," supposing a better location will yield better results. Weapon masters have also learned the value of location in the form of a well-placed shot. A weapon master gains a +1 to damage with a PP of 15 and an additional +1 for every 5 points of PP thereafter. This damage can be either SDC or MDC, as appropriate to the weapon Riposte. A Master can go one better than a simultaneous strike, parrying and striking in response to another's attack. This costs an attack, but is done at full bonuses and Cannot be defended against (unless his opponent has an un-engaged paired weapon or is also a master). Example: Master A is using a long sword, while master B is using a Hercules Club. Master A makes his attack, rolling a thirteen (with bonuses). Master B attempts a Riposte, rolling a measly 4 for his parry and an 8 for a strike. His opponent parries the riposte with a 12, thus damaging his opponent and protecting himself. On his next attack, Master B swings his club and rolls an 18. Master A ripostes, rolling a thirteen for his parry and a seven for his strike. Master B parries the riposte with an eleven, and Master A is in a world of hurt (did I forget to mention that Master B is a troll... a BIG troll? Oops). Note that both character have used two attacks (one attack and one riposte), but this is only the first sequence of attacks this melee round. Lightning Speed:. Similar to Iaijutsu, this gives a character great speed when using his mastered weapon. This translates into a +1 initiative at PP 18, and another +1 per additional 4 points of PP. They also receive an extra attack on any round in which they use only their mastered weapon. The Expanded Proficiency: Finally, a Weapon Master gains a bonus to all maneuvers involving that weapon, such as strikes, parries, disarms and entangles, but not dodges, rolls or holds. This bonus is a +1 at a PP of 20, with an additional +1 per 5 points of PP thereafter The Swordsman's Strike Bonus: +1 to strike with a P.P. of 20 and an additional +1 for every five points above 20. The Swordsman's Parry: +1 to parry with a P.P. of 18 and an additional +1 to parry for every three points above 18. The Swordsman's Quick Draw: +1 to initiative with a P.P. of 18 and an additional +1 for every four points above 18. Bonus Attack: +1 melee attack when using that specific weapon for the melee round. Sword Tricks: .....Either pick one or roll 1D6 to determine randomly. Characters are only allowed to choose one. Multiple Parry: Allows a character to parry all incoming attacks, including those from behind. Ambidextrous: The character can fight equally well with both hands when using this particular weapon. Pair Weapons with this weapon only. Precision Cuts: The character can do things such as cut the wicks off candles, cut the cloths off his opponents without harming them, etc. +3 to called shots. Disarming: A character can disarm with style! He can knock his opponent's weapon out of his hand, into the air, and catch it in his offhand (granted that hand is free). +4 to disarm. Quick Blades: The swordsman can move his blades so fast that the opponent must roll against his own M.E. A failed roll means he loses track of the swordsman's blade and suffers a -2 to parry and dodge against him for 2D4 melee actions. Vital Strike: The swordsman knows just where to hit. +2 to damage. Precision Vital Strike: the sohei is so precise with his strike he can strike pressure points with his weapon The possible Effects are: Blind: Temporarily knocks out the victim's optic nerves, rendering that person quite helpless. Victims are -10 to strike, parry and dodge. Deafness: Can be caused by manipulating the eardrum. Victims cannot hear anything, and are -6 to parry or dodge attacks from behind. In addition, the shock of suddenly becoming deaf makes them -3 to strike, parry or dodge any other attacks, and they automatically lose the initiative on all attacks while deaf. Ecstasy: This attack is a very dangerous reversal of the Agony attack. While the Agony attack activates all of the victims pain centers, the Ecstasy power does the reverse and activates all of a victims pleasure centers. The attack creates the same effects to a targets activity that the agony attack does but does it for the opposite reasons. For the first minute, the victim will be able to do nothing but writhe in pleasure. After that initial minute, the target takes another full minute to regain full composure and during that time the number of his attacks will be reduced by half, speed will be reduced by half, and will have a penalty of -1 to strike, parry, and dodge, and has a 10% chance of victim being addicted to it per application cumulative. The big danger of the power is not the effect the power has in combat but that some psychics have used the spell to profit off of victims similarly to the way drug dealer will addict people to drugs. They can do this by using the power for free or a reduced price and then once the person is addicted, they raise the cost of the power astronomically or make the person do jobs for them under the threat of not using the power anymore. The process of addiction takes from two to four weeks normally. The other disadvantage is that addicts of this power will get no save against the power even if it is cast on them in combat Rumored and only whispered is that some psychics have used the powers agony and ecstasy together. For every two sessions of this, the target must save against insanity. If this power combination is used often for over two months, their pleasure and pain centers will get mixed up and whenever a person feels pain, they will feel pleasure as well (GM's choice of actual effects). Mute: Impairs the victim's vocal cords, making speech impossible. Victims are likely to be shocked and panic, making them -2 to strike, parry and dodge for the first melee ONLY. ORGASM: Effect: Probably the gentlest and most pleasurable incapacitation attack to date that functions by stimulating the victim's body into feeling an intense sexual orgasm. While under the power of the attack the victim will have no melee actions, can barely move, and cannot make any intelligible sounds other than a faint moan of pleasure. There is no physical damage inflicted by this attack , although the character may wish to clean their shorts shortly after succumbing to the spell's effects. After the brief incapacitation period, the victim will need another 1D4 minutes to regain their composure. Until such time the characters attacks per melee and speed will be reduced by half. They will also suffer a -1 penalty to all combat bonuses and -5% to skill performance. Only one person may be affected per use of this attack. It should be noted that although this attack suffers from a shorter incapacitation time than the Agony attack, of which it is derived, it is more sought by characters of good alignments who would not bring such pain as the Agony attack on any living creature while at the same time, totally incapacitating the victim of the attack. Pain: By manipulating the nerve centers the psionic can induce terrible pain, shooting throughout the body. Victims are -6 to strike, parry, and dodge, and take one point of damage off their Hit Points (not S.D.C.) per each minute affected. Paralysis: Immobilizes the motor part of the brain, causing legs and arms to stop functioning. Victims are completely incapacitated for the duration. Note: A paralyzed character can still use psionics but only if he has line of sight on his intended target. Spell casters need to speak, so they cannot cast spells while paralyzed. PINS & NEEDLES: Effect: This unique attack causes its victim to experience the stinging "pins and needles" sensation as if the blood flow in that particular limb of the casters choice has been temporarily cut off and then restored. If used on a leg the victim will run at 1/2 speed, -4 to dodge, and have a -5% skill penalty from the distraction. Any skill requiring the use of a leg will be at -25%. If used on an arm, that particular arm will be -4 to strike and parry, and any skills requiring manual dexterity will be at -25%, other skills will only have a -5% penalty. If used on the head, the victim's face will become flush and is very distracting giving them a -1 on initiative, strike, parry, and dodge bonuses as well as a -5% skill penalty unless trying to speak in which the character has a -40% language penalty! They will also have a temporary -2 to their M.A. and P.B. as no one can take their appearance and voice seriously. Using this attack on the torso will give the victim a -2 initiative, -1 strike, parry, and dodge, and a -5% skill penalty. Also when used upon the torso, sex will be no pleasure less no matter how hard the victim tries, even if affected by the orgasm spell. On the plus side, however, any limb affected by this spell is impervious to all other pain, which can be a boon to wounded people with no anesthetics handy. Release: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates or urinates. This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions, must have art of offense and art of defense to gain Stun: This attack disorients and confuses its victims. Victims forfeit one attack per melee, speed is cut by half, and the character is -4 to strike, parry, dodge, disarm, and all combat moves. Tissue Manipulation: Affects the tissue's connecting nerve fibers which can cause a variety of effects. By irritating the nerve fibers, a victim will suddenly feel itchy, as if breaking out in a severe rash. Through endothermic manipulation the victim can also be made to suddenly feel cold or hot while everyone around him feels fine. ALL three conditions are more annoying or frightening than physically impairing. In each case the victims are -1 to strike, parry and dodge. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions, and this attack pushes opponent back 1-100 ft per time hit. Positive Chi Block Vital Point:This is a more selective version of the Chi Block. It only prevents the target from using positive chi. For this to be successful a Natural roll of 12 or better must be made. If the target manages to successfully Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact the chi block is not successful, but the target loses 4D6 positive chi. (For more information see Mystic China page 150.)Negative Chi Block Vital Point:This is a more selective version of the Chi Block. It only prevents the target from using negative chi. For this to be successful a Natural roll of 12 or better must be made. If the target manages to successfully Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact the chi block is not successful, but the target loses 4D6 negative chi. (For more information see Mystic China page 150.)P.P.E. Block Vital Point:This is a more selective version of the Chi Block. It only prevents the target from using P.P.E. For this to be successful a Natural roll of 12 or better must be made. If the target manages to successfully roll with Punch/Fall/Impact the chi block is not successful, but the target loses 4D6 P.P.E. (For more information see Mystic China page 150.)I.S.P. Block Vital Point:This is a more selective version of the Chi Block. It only prevents the target from using I.S.P. for this to be successful a Natural roll of 12 or better must be made. If the target manages to successfully roll with Punch/Fall/Impact the chi block is not successful, but the target loses 4D6 I.S.P. (For more information see Mystic China page 150.) Hand to Hand: '''Azuma Clan Ryu Ninjutsu '''O.C.C Related Skills: Massage: Base Skill: 50%+5% per level of experience'. '(85%) Shiatsu: Base Skill: 25%+5% per level of experience.' '(60%) Acupuncture & Moxibustion: Base Skill: 30/20%+5% per level of experience.' '(65/55%) Acupressure: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (65%) Holistic Medicine: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. (55%) Intelligence: Base Skill: 32% + 4% per level of experience. (58%) Xenology: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (50%) Biology: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (50%) Surveillance: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (55%) Hojo-Jutsu: (-15% to the opponent's Escape Artist roll). Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (60%) Use/Recognize Poison: Base Skill: 24%/16% + 4% per level of experience. 68/46%) Plus select an additional skill at levels 5, 7, 9, 11 and 15. All new skills start; at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any (+10%) Electrical: None Espionage: Any (+10%) Mechanical: None Medical: Only First Aid, Massage, Shiatsu, Acupressure, Acupuncture, and holistic medicine Military: Camouflage only Physical: Any (+5% when applicable) Pilot: Horsemanship: exotic animals, motorcycle & hover car only. Pilot Related: None Rogue: Any, except computer hacking (+10%). Science: Any Technical: Any (+10% on all language skills) Weapon Proficiencies: Any; tend to stick with ancient types. Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: '' '''Play Musical InstrumentFlute:''' '''Base Skill: 35% + 5% per level of experience. (55%) First Aid: Base Skill: 45% + 5% per level of experience. (65%) The mystic ninja also gets to select two secondary skills at levels 5, 9 and 12. These shadow warriors adapt to their environment, so many learn a handful of tech-skills. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in the parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. '''''Special Martial Arts Form: Azuma Clan Ryu Ninjutsu: Entrance Requirements: No Alignment restrictions. Requires minimum M.E.: 10, P.S.: 10, P.E.: 10, and P.P. of 10. Skill Cost: 14 Years Costume: Shinobi Shozoku: The ninja outfit consists of jacket, hakama (loose pants), hand gauntlets, sandals, tabi socks, double belt, leg ties, separate leg and arm pieces, and quilted groin and body protector. Numerous pockets are designed for concealing shuriken and other Ninja items. Also comes with a two-part hood. All of the clothing is relatively loose, with ties around the waist, wrists and ankles. (For just the clothing, A.R.: 8 and S.D.C: 15) For fighting operations on the battlefield there were chain mail jackets and leggings. Chain mail guards for the wrists, hands and neck along with a metal chin guard completed the armor. Armor triples the price of the outfit. (For chain mail armor additions, A.R. 13 and S.D.C. 59) The clothing is traditionally died one of several colors, depending on the environment in which the shinobi is working: the default color is off-black for night and utter blackness, brown for fields and forests, gray for stone and urban settings, and white for snow. True black is not available, the closest being a nearly black, dark red or dark indigo, dark brown or rust colored, due to the available dyes. For more theatrically inclined ninja, the following colors are available; blue for ninja which clumsy, incapable, or poor, red and/or orange for villainous ninja (especially ninja assassins), grey for neutral ninja, white for good ninja and evil ninja attempting to mend their ways, and no color or shinobi shozoku at all for powerful ninja. Reversible forms of shinobi shozoku may be made (or bought), with a second color or even a complete set of faux garb that can be used as a disguise (such as common bonge garb, priest’s garb, etc.) when the garb is turned inside out. A second color on the reverse of the garb adds +50% to the listed cost; having a set of faux garb on the reverse doubles the cost of the shinobi shozoku. Stance: Shizen no Kamae: This is the natural stance, where the hips and the shoulders are square to (facing) the opponent. The hands hang naturally and the feet are shoulder width apart. The knees and elbows are not locked; they are soft, slightly bent. The head is erect. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +9 to P.S. Add +2+3d4 to P.P., Add +7 to P.E., Add +8 to Spd. Add +5+1d6x12 to S.D.C, Add +1 to M.E., Add +x8 Chi''' COMBAT SKILLS:' '''Attacks per Melee': 4 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Leap, Cartwheel, Back Flip. Attack Moves: Roll, Somersault, Cartwheel, Back Flip. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, Cartwheel, Back Flip. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm, Breakfall, Circular Parry. Hand Attacks: Strike (punch), Claw Hand, Fingertip Attack, Fore Knuckle Fist, Thumb Drive Fist (Boshi Ken). Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, : Backward Sweep, Forward Sweep, Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Trip/Leg hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Roll/Knockdown, : Choke, Death Blow (REVISED!), Death Blow from Behind (NEW!), Death Strike (NEW!), Death Touch (NEW!), Elbow, Hip Throw (New!), Knee, Pommel Strike (New!), Roll/Knockdown, Shoulder Throw (New!), Shuriken Stab (New!), Sweeping Throw (New!). Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Elbow Lock, Neck Hold/Choke, Wrist Lock. Special Ninja Attacks: Jab: 3d6MD Straight Punch: 4d6MD+P.S. Roundhouse: 5d6MD+P.S. Shuto Roundhouse: 4d6+6MD+P.S. Kamikaze Strike: 1d6x10+10MD+P.S., but does 1/8 of the damage inflicted to the character (I.E.: Hit for 70, does 8 to the character, rounded down) Flying Punch: 1d4x10MD+P.S. (counts as two attacks) Snap Kick: 4d6MD+P.S. Front Thrust Kick: 5d6+6MD+P.S. Side Kick: 5d6MD+P.S. Roundhouse: 6d8MD+P.S Jump Kick: 1d6x10MD+P.S. Flying Roundhouse: 1d10x10MD+P.S. (counts as 2 attacks) Weapon Kata: (Choose Five): W.P. Bisento (Polearm), W.P. Black Powder (or Matchlock), W.P. Hanbo (Blunt), W.P. Jo (Staff), W.P. Jutte (Forked), W.P. Katana (Large Sword), W.P. Kodachi (Short Sword), W.P. Kusari Fundo (Chain), W.P. Kusarigama (Axe & Chain), W.P. Kyoketsu Shoge (Knife & Chain), W.P. Naginata (Polearm), W.P. Ninjato (Short Sword), W.P. Rokushaku Bo (Staff), W.P. Shuriken (Thrown), W.P. Tanto (Knife), W.P. Tessen (Fan), W.P. Yari (Spear). Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Knockout from Behind, Pull Punch, Death blow from Behind. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: (2) Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri, Except for Mudra, Falling Technique,' '''Deception, Leaping Technique, Poison Hand Technique, Kuji Kiri (Finger Weaving Technique), Kosshijutsu, Koppojutsu, Instant Stand, Ankokutoshijutsu, Art of Stealth or P1 Mi Using Tung,' Art of Disguise or Hensho jutsu, Art of Escape or Inton Jutsu, Art of Hiding or Inpo Jutsu, Shinobi Aruki, Chikairi, 'Shinobi Iri or Art of Stealthy Entering, Plus '''Select a total of Ten (10) Martial Art Powers from among: Atemi, Arts of Invisibility, & Martial Art Techniques, & Body Hardening Techniques (including Demon Hunter Exercises), & Special Kata (including Chi katas), Chi Mastery Techniques (Including Advanced). If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical).'Languages: Japanese (stage 4), Chinese (stage 4), and English. Cultural: Camouflage, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fortress Design & Penetration, Geography, Meteorology, Strategy, Tactics, and Use Ninja Equipment, Use Ninja Tools. Physical: Blind Fighting, Wrestling, Boxing, Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Tumbling, Parkour/Free Running, Prowl, Climbing, and Swimming: Basic, and Swimming: Scuba, Swimming Competitive, Blind-Fighting':' Meditation',' Pressure Point Control Tactics'.' Weapon Proficiencies ''' '''Temple: Meditation. Weapon Proficiencies: (Pick Ten): W.P. Axe, W.P. Black Powder (or Arquebus & Matchlock), W.P. Blunt, W.P. Bow, W.P. Chain, W.P. Fan, W.P. Forked, W.P. Knife, W.P. Large Sword, W.P. Mouth Weapons, W.P. Net, W.P. Polearm, W.P. Short Sword, W.P. (Demon) Snare, W.P. Spear, WP Improvised, W.P. Staff, and W.P. Thrown. Philosophical Training: Ninja Code of Honor: The ninja code of honor stresses four areas, motivation towards the mission, loyalty to the clan and ryu, improvisation through awareness, and disguising one's true nature. Motivation to the mission is stressed by accepting missions only from the ninja's chunin, considering the enemies of the employer as one's own enemies, never refusing or questioning a mission, failure not being an option in the mission, putting the mission before oneself, killing in a mission when necessary and avoiding killing when not necessary, escaping when captured, killing one's self when escape is impossible, resisting when suicide is impossible, and taking the life of a comrade rather than allowing them to be captured. Loyalty to the clan and ryu is achieved by never betraying the clan, putting the clan before oneself, not striking another member of the ryu, aiding a genin of the ryu, and not ever leaving the ryu, even to the point of killing ninja who do leave the ryu. Improvising through awareness is achieved by always observing other people and knowing one's surroundings with the thought that one is always being observed and being mentally and physically alert enough to make use of anything at hand. Disguising one's true nature is accomplished through maintaining disguises, never revealing one's true self, speaking in circumlocutions and obfuscation while in public, using code words and metaphors which jeopardize neither one's self or the mission. TENDAI BUDDHISM: The Japanese founder of the Tendai school was Saichou. Not long after he was ordained, he retreated to a small hermitage at Mt. Hiei northeast of present-day Kyoto. His scholarship and skill at lecturing attracted the emperor's attention, and he was selected to join an official mission that departed for China in 804. Having studied Tendai scriptures at Hiei, Saichou proceeded to the head temple of the Chinese Tendai (T'ien Tai) school. He studied there for nine months or so, then returned to Japan with many volumes of Buddhist scriptures. His attempts to establish an autonomous Tendai school--one that did not have to have its monks ordained at Toudaiji-- succeeded shortly after his death. Kokka Shinto: State Shinto. The prewar Japanese state distinguished the religious ceremonies of the imperial court and of the shrines from those of other religions. Shrine rites and education fell under public administration, as well as shrine administration and policy. After the second world war, the Occupation authorities issued an order calling for the abolition of this system, which it termed State Shinto. State Shinto was founded on the idea that the prosperity of the nation, the safety of the imperial house, and the happiness of the people are blessings granted when human politics coincide with the will of the gods. This view is expressed by the term saisei itchi, or unity of worship and rule. In ancient Japanese, the same word (matsurigoto) was used to refer to both religious rites and government. Some use the term kodo (Imperial Way) to designate this ideal conduct of politics, seeing the emperor's official worship of Amaterasu omikami and the gods of heaven and earth as fundamental conditions of government. Mikkyo Buddhism: This form of Buddhism is also known in Japanese as mikkyo, meaning "secret teaching". Mikkyo is one of several streams of practice within the Mahayana Buddhist tradition. Mikkyo blends many doctrines, philosophies, deities, religious rituals, and meditation techniques from a wide variety of sources. Assimilation of Hindu and local deities and rituals was especially marked in the Buddhism that became Mikkyo. Such diverse elements came together over time and, combining with Mahayana philosophical teachings, formed a comprehensive Buddhist system of doctrine and practice. Esoteric (Tantric) teachings, central to the Tendai and Shingon schools, also contributed to Buddhism's eventual broad acceptance. These teachings, termed "esoteric" because they were transmitted orally and in secret from master to qualified disciple, were designed to lead a practitioner to Buddhahood in his present life. In this sense esotericism was highly elitist, but it was also laced with folk elements, such as techniques of healing and magic, that enhanced the appeal of Buddhism to simple people. Aristocrats and commoners alike were also attracted by the expressions of esoteric Buddhism--Sanskrit syllables uttered as charms, splendid and colorful rites, and images of the buddhas carved on mountain cliffs. The Tendai and Shingon schools, two new versions of Buddhism introduced from China, both established their most important monasteries in the mountains, and mountain temples soon became quite common. Ninpo: This is an eclectic combination between a code of honor and a spiritual path of seeking enlightenment. The ninja code of honor stresses four areas, motivation towards the mission, loyalty to the clan and ryu, improvisation through awareness, and disguising one's true nature. Motivation to the mission is stressed by accepting missions only from the ninja's chunin, considering the enemies of the employer as one's own enemies, never refusing or questioning a mission, failure not being an option in the mission, putting the mission before oneself, killing in a mission when necessary and avoiding killing when not necessary, escaping when captured, killing one's self when escape is impossible, resisting when suicide is impossible, and taking the life of a comrade rather than allowing them to be captured. Loyalty to the clan and ryu is achieved by never betraying the clan, putting the clan before oneself, not striking another member of the ryu, aiding a genin of the ryu, and not ever leaving the ryu, even to the point of killing ninja who do leave the ryu. Improvision through awareness is achieved by always observing other people and knowing one's surroundings with the thought that one is always being observed and being mentally and physically alert enough to make use of anything at hand. Disguising one's true nature is accomplished through maintaining disguises, never revealing one's true self, speaking in circumlocutions and obfuscation while in public, using code words and metaphors which jeopardize neither one's self or the mission. Due to the unique requirements of the ninja code of honor, the character does not have to have an alignment with a discipline of honor. A ninja's path toward spiritual enlightenment stems from the mixing of Ekkyo (I Ching divination), Gogyo Sestsu (five elements of Taoism), In-yo (yin-yang) duality of Taoism (in-yo do, where the yin philosophy of yin-yang is stressed, but balanced with inner yang), Kyojutsu Tenkan Ho (the ability to 'interchange falsehood and actuality'), Mikkyo Buddhism, moral strength, naturism (studying and understanding the workings of nature), Onmyodo (divination and astrology), perseverance when facing overwhelming numbers, Seishin (purity of heart, taught to embody a sense of completeness), Shugendo (the mixing of Mikkyo Buddhism with Taosim and Shintoism), and sincerity. The ultimate goal of this spiritual path is to strive for peace, harmony and enlightenment in all things. NINPO PHILOSOPHY: Kyojitsu Tenkan Ho: 'Method of interchanging truth and falsehood'. This refers to the Ninja's preference for utilizing deceptive and non-direct means to accomplishing his goals. Violence and direct confrontation are to be avoided unless no other option is viable. This involves the use of stealth, political manipulation, espionage, reconnaissance, illusion, reverse psychology, suggestion, sabotage, and surprise tactics such as ambushes. Even when the Ninja is forced into a direct battle, he will attempt to make use of evasive and deceptive tactics, including Sneak Attacks. Wa: 'Harmony and balance'. In Ninpo, life is regarded as the most sacred, superseding value in the universe and it is to be protected at all costs. This refers to the lives of not only the Ninja's friends and family, but those of the supposed 'enemy' as well. Killing another sentient being is regarded as violating the Laws of Nature, unless deemed absolutely necessary as a last resort. Connected with this ideal is Ninpo's prescribed goal of continually attempting to ensure a peaceful balance within human society --- by any means necessary. As something of a paradox, it is sometimes required to perform acts of violence to maintain this balance (but always as a last resort). However, the motivation of the true Ninja must always be to fight not only for the peace of his loved ones, but for the peace of one's enemies as well. Ninniku Seishin: 'Spirit of perseverance'. The true Ninja is expected to receive all threats, insults, and oppression with a calm, enduring heart. He is not to allow his personal desires to dictate his actions, and is not to indulge himself in such things as hatred, anger, guilt, jealousy, sadness, or malice. Such motivations are not only unhealthy but can also interfere with the success of the Ninja's mission. Nagare: 'Flow'. In the end, there should be no such thing as surprise to the true Ninja. He is expected to constantly prepare himself for any situation in not only his martial arts training but his mental outlook, as well. He is to develop the flexibility of mind and adaptability of spirit to face any unforeseen obstacles. Fudoshin: 'Immovable spirit'. The true Ninja is not to allow himself to be possessed by such things as greed, personal desire, luxury, laziness, pride, or egotism. He is discouraged from relying too much on others, even close friends, to accomplish his goals. Jin: 'Humanity'. The true Ninja is expected to develop a kind and compassionate, yet detached, understanding of others. He is taught to allow his heart to grow into a warm palace and not wither away as a cold fortress. According to Ninpo traditions, the Ninja is encouraged to develop the Kajo Chikusei (Flower Heart, Bamboo Spirit) --- a heart that is as kind and pure as a flower, but as firm and flexible as the bamboo. Gambatte: 'Keep going'. The true Ninja is expected to train intensively in all the prescribed areas of training, and master many forms of weaponry. The Ninja no Hachimon ('Eight Gates of the Ninja') are Ninja no Kiai (harmonizing of spirit), Ninja no Taijutsu (skill with the body), Ninja no Ken (sword), Ninja no Yari (spear), Ninja no Shuriken (throwing blades), Ninja no Kajutsu (use of explosives), Ninja no Yugei (deceptive skills), and Ninja no Kyomon (philosophical training). Bunbu Ichi: 'Pen and sword are one'. The true Ninja is expected to study and master many things in addition to the martial arts. These include varying different arts, sciences, philosophies, and so forth. Besides the personal development afforded such study, the goal is to be prepared for any situation one might encounter --- particularly during espionage missions. Giri: 'Duty and obligation'. First and foremost, the true Ninja is loyal and respectful to his clan and its allies. He is not to betray his clan for any reason and not to go against the teachings of Ninpo. If the Ninja is asked to do something that either weakens or endangers the clan and its members, or that violates the teachings of Ninpo, he is to report the request to the clan heads to determine what the appropriate course of action is to be. Ryobu Shinto: Dual Shinto, a term used to refer generally to Shinto as syncretized with Buddhism, and specifically to that syncretic Shinto as interpreted by the Shingon sect, in contrast to Tendai Shinto. In the esoteric Shingon sect, the unity of the metaphysical world with the phenomenal and natural world is explained via the dualistic principles of the Kongokai (vajradhatu or diamond world) and Taizokai (garbhadhatu or womb world). According to this interpretation, the relative is equivalent to the absolute and phenomenon is equivalent to noumenon. This principle was extended to assert that the native Japanese deities are equivalent to the Buddhas; for example, Amaterasu omikami is viewed as equivalent to Dainichi Nyorai (Mahavairocana). This school of thought was said to have been initiated by Kukai (773-835), the founder of the Shingon sect in Japan, but it is in fact a later development. Kukai was, however, a strong believer in Shinto deities, and established the shrine Nibutsuhime Jinja as the tutelary deity of Koyasan, the mountain monastery which he founded. Also called Shingon Shinto. Shugendo: The first Japanese mountain ascetics, Shugyosha or Hijiri, were thought to attain great power by meditating and performing austerities on mountain peaks. The best known of these was En-no-Gyoja (En the practitioner or ascetic) also known as En-no-Ozuno or En-no-Ubasoku (En the laic). He is an ascetic who primarily wandered the mountains in Yoshino and Kumano south of Kyoto and Nara. Enno is credited with converting many mountains from Shinto to Buddhism and the founding of Shugendo (Shu=search, ken=powers, do=way; therefore Shugendo would be the "way of supernatural powers"). By practicing ascetic rituals they empowered themselves with Holy and mystical powers to use for the benefit of the community. The maintain these holy powers, Yamabushi often had to perform these rituals with frequent regularity often doing things like chanting the Lotus sutra hundreds of times in a day. they made regular pilgrimages to holy mountains once a season-often in difficult to reach places. When the esoteric Buddhist schools (Tendai and Shingon) came to the mountains of Japan, they brought with them the idea of military prowess. The Yamabushi embraced this idea and begin to train themselves in the martial ways. Stories often circulated of Yamabushi performing extraordinary feats such as walking across burning fires and climbing up ladders of swords as well cutting stones in half by prayer alone or jumping great distances. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Fudo Ryu (4 Years), Fukushima Ryu (4 Years), Fuma Ryu (5 Years), Gyokko Ryu (6 Years), Gyokushin Ryu (7 Years), Koto Ryu (5 Years), Kukishinden Ryu (8 Years), Kumogakure Ryu (6 Years), Shinden Fudo Ryu (7 Years), Takagi Yoshin Ryu (5 Years), Togakure Ryu (7 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES: ''' The Character has learned to do Aerial and Ground feats of agility, endurance and strength, such as walking tightrope, high wire, trapeze, and stunts performed above the ground. Other physical abilities include, rolls, somersaults, leaps and falls, falls, rolls, tumbles, cartwheels, and to work on rings and parallel bars. Note: Characters with Leap Attack can use these distances in a strike. '''1st: +11 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Strike, +1 to Dodge, Critical Strike or Knockout/Stun from Behind, Death Strike on a Natural 20. 80% + 5% per level - Sense of Balance and the ability to maintain grip, hold or footing. 90% + 5% per level - Climb Rope: Players should roll once for every 400 ft of a vertical climb. Every "skilled" climber gets a second roll to recover his/her hold. 70% + 10% per level – Climbing: (or adds a bonus of +20% to climb skill) Knowledge of the tools and techniques for climbing up sheer surfaces. Players should roll once for every 200 ft of a vertical climb. Every "skilled" climber gets a second roll to recover his/her hold. Rappelling is a specialized, rope climbing skill used in descending from helicopters, scaling walls, and cliff facings. For game purposes, rappelling will include ascending and descending climbs. Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. A failed roll means a slip or fumble; roll again to regain hold or fall. Provides the following: 90% + 8% per level - Back Flip 50% + 5% per level - Prowl (or adds a bonus of +30% to Prowl skill) 60% + 5% per level - Rings & Parallel Bars Body Throw: While usually used on a cooperative partner, this judo-type flip can be used on an opponent, doing 1D6 damage, plus the victim loses initiative and one attack that melee unless the opponent knows instant stand then the opponent only loses initiative (Note: The tumbler must be weaponless, using both hands to grab his opponent and throw/flip him to the ground). Back Flip and Somersault: +4 to dodge quickly by flipping out of harm's way or over one's opponent. Always ends in a tumble and crouched stance. Like all dodges, it takes place of one attack that melee, unless the user has the auto-dodge ability. However, because the tumbler has flipped a fairly great distance, the attacker also loses one attack, as he must turn around or lunge forward to renew his attack. Stilt Walk: To construct and walk on stilts, 50%+5% per level of experience. A failed roll means a fall off the stilts (roll every 150 feet walked). Pole Vault: 10 feet for every level of experience. Success ratio is 50%+5% per level. Failure means only half the intended height is achieved, or the tumbler has vaulted into a wall or other solid object (2D4 damage). The person will always land in a tumbling roll unhurt, when successful. Crush/Squeeze does 1D4 damage Body Block/Tackle does 1D4 damage and opponent must Dodge or Parry to avoid being Knocked down. Leaps: 10ft long plus 3 feet every level, 8ft high plus 3 feet every three levels Fearless of Heights. Damage from Falls 1D6 from a 10 foot height plus 1D6 for each additional 10 feet of height, or fraction thereof., +9 to Roll with Punch/Fall,+ 1 to strike and parry when combined with W.P. Sword, Note: Paired Weapons is a separate skill. See the W.P. Tables in the Combat Section for details. Pin/Incapacitate on a roll of 18, 19, or 20 2nd: +1 to Strike, +2 to Parry/Dodge, +2 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. 3rd: Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Power from Martial Powers +1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw. 4th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leapv(+4 ft to height and length), Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. 5th: Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility, Death Blow (Can be used whenever desired (i.e. No Natural Number required), however, character must announce intentions to use the Attack per Melee, costs two melee attacks). 6th: +2 to Strike, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Dodge Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20, Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. 7th: +2 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Leap (+4 ft to height and length), Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. 9th: Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility,+1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw. 10th: +1 Attack per Melee, +2 to Somersault, Death Blow from Behind on a natural 19 or 20, Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Powers, Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. 11th: +2 to Strike/Parry/Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance. 12th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap (+4 ft to height and length), Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Powers, Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. 13th: +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Cartwheel/Back Flip, +1 to Parry, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. 14th: +2 to Somersault, +1 to Roll/Knockdown, +1 to Throw, Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20, Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. 15th:. Death Touch on a Natural 18 thru 20, Select Three (3) additional Martial Art Powers, Select another Mudra from the Kuji-Kiri. Why Study '''Azuma Clan Ryu Ninjutsu?' Stealth and strategy are the mark of the shadow warrior, And Pure mastery of the unarmed and weapon techniques of Ninjutsu Special Jutsu Powers of Azuma Clan Ryu Ninjutsu: '''Azuma Clan Ryu Ninjutsu Genjutsu' Level of Ability: Roll on the following table to determine Genjutsu abilities: 10-24 Major Ability: The character is limited to Genjutsu abilities levels one through six, but I.S.P., duration, range, and other considerations continue to increase as the Ultimate Ninja Art practitioner progresses in experience beyond sixth level. I.S.P. is determined by taking the character's M.E. number as the base, plus rolling 2D4x10 and adding it to the the base number. The character also gets an additional 10 I.S.P. points for each level of experience, starting at level one. 25-40 Master Ability: All levels of genjutsu powers are available to the master Ultimate Ninja Art Genjutsu practitioner as he increases in experience. I.S.P. is determined by taking the character's M.E.x10 number as the base, plus a roll of 3D6x10 added to the base number. The character gets 120 additional I.S.P. points for each level of experience. 41-00 No Ability: The character gets none of the genjutsu powers. Genjustu Level Advancement Bonuses: 1st: Automatically receives the psionic abilities of Telelpathy, Empathy, and Mind Block, gains the Illusionist ability of Simple Sound (Old Ones, page 20), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs, +2 to save vs Horror Factor. 2nd: Gains the Illusionist ability of Advanced Sound (Old Ones, page 20). 3rd: Gains the Illusionist ability of Visual Images (Old Ones, page 21). 4th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Sound & Image (Old Ones, page 21), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 5th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Smells & Odors (Old Ones, page 21) and the ability of Senbonken (Thousand Swords: This illusion creates the image in the target or targets that he (or they) are surrounded by a number or duplicates (of the character using the ability) equal to the one half of the character's M.E., rounded down.). 6th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Image, Sound & Order Combo (Old Ones, page 21). 7th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Taste, Image, Sound & Order (Old Ones, page 21). 8th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Mass Hypnotic Illusion (Old Ones, page 21), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 9th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Touch (Old Ones, page 22). 10th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Images with Sound (Old Ones, page 22) and the ability of Nimanzakura (Twenty Thousand Cherry Blossoms: This illusion creates the image of a swirling mass of small objects (cherry blossoms, snowflakes, tree leaves, etc) surrounding the target and making it impossible to see very far. Victims who fail their saving throw are -6 to all combat rolls.). 11th: Gains the Illusionist ability of All Five Elements (Old Ones, page 22). 12th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Images with Sound and Order (Old Ones, page 22), +2 to save vs illusions, +1 to save vs Mind Control/Hypnosis/Saiminjutsu/Possession/Mind Altering Drugs. 13th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Multiple Illusions with All Five Elements (Old Ones, page 22). 14th: Gains the Illusionist ability of The Panorama (Old Ones, page 22). 15th: Gains the Illusionist ability of Magnified Illusion (Old Ones, page 22) and the ability of Akuma Fu (Devil Form: This is an illusion of the character seeming to grow in ferocity and size, taking on the form of a great devil, completely detailed. The devil illusion has a Horror Factor of 15.). Special Martial Abilities: Falling Technique Deception Leaping Technique Poison Hand Technique Kuji Kiri (Finger Weaving Technique) Kosshijutsu Koppojutsu Instant Stand Ankokutoshijutsu Art of Stealth or P1 Mi Using Tung Art of Disguise or Hensho jutsu Art of Escape or Inton Jutsu Art of Hiding or Inpo Jutsu Shinobi Aruki Chikairi Shinobi Iri or Art of Stealthy Entering The Cleansing Spirit Martial Arts Analysis Layout Tracking Combat Sync Tamashiwara (“Art of Breaking”) Martial Art Awareness or Zanshin Instant Stand Light Body Climbing Sword Chi Technique Okugi Yaiba (Hidden Blade) Yuk Gum Techniques (Inverted Sword Techniques)Two-Hand TechniqueSuwari Waza (Seated Techniques) Sha Nang Kung (Sa Nong Gung)(SandBag Training) Battojutsu Dimensional Cloak Art of Mystic Invisibility or Chi Zoshiki Art of Body Switch Yamikeigo Shadow Copy Shotennojutsu or Art of Walking on Vertical Surfaces Fudojutsu or Art of Immobility Art of the Doppelganger Gotonpo jutsu Mokuton jutsu Healing Atemi or Duatsu Blood Flow Atemi or Chirigi Grasping Band Atemi or Kansetsu Waza Open Hand Atemi Dim Mak Enlightenment Strike Tien Hsueh Amnesia Finger-Snap Tien Hsueh Puppet Dance Tien Hsueh Bakusai Ten-Satsu (“Breaking Point Kill”) Bakusai Tenketsu (Breaking Point Technique) Advanced Atemi Abilities: Nerve DestructionKotegaeshi or Paralyzation Defense Atemi No-Shadow Shintai no Chushin wo Tadasu Mei Hua Kung / Mui Fa Gung (Plum Flower Post Training) Makko Ho (Meridian pair stretches) Junan na Shintai Iron Hand or Kanshu Wrist Hardening Kick Training Practice or Chagi Blind Fighter Training Reflex Training Speed Training Punch Training Body Training Endurance Training Tie Zhou Kung (Iron Broom Training) Tie Tou (Iron Head) Tie Gwong Kung (Iron Forearm Training) T'ieh Chi Kung (Iron Foot Training) Steel Feet Shiko Teppo Arm Strengthening Steel Fist Karumi-Jutsu Standard Equipment Carried:' '' '''(2) Ghostly Kodachi of Hellish Soul Slaying This is a powerful martial arts weapon used mainly by the mystic ninja clans, assassins and the like, and then only by the elusive chunin or master ninjas or high level warriors. Some demon fighters, especially the cold-blooded Bishamon monks (see the Bishamon Fighting Monk O.C.C.), use this weapon as well, for its eternally poisoned blades can affect even dragons and supernatural creatures. The swords blades appear to be: The Sword's blade and handle are solid black, but the blade also has a purplish sheen along its length and point, until they are used in combat; then they become ghostly and semitransparent. This ghostly blade goes through armor and any obstacle to strike directly at the body of the target. The sword is particularly devastating to supernatural beings, and utterly destructive to the undead (in fact, one legend claims that vampires have hidden two of the four in some dark place). The ghostly blades can also strike insubstantial beings without penalties (astral travelers, entities, alien intelligences in energy form, etc.). The lethal poison, of the sword inflicts 3D6 S.D.C. to normal beings and 4D6 M.D. to supernatural beings and M.D.C. materials, like the armor of Borgs or bots. If the flesh of the victim is touched, the target must save vs. poison (15or higher). On a successful save, the poison still inflicts an additional 3D6 point of damage directly to Hit Points or M.D.C. On a failed save, the poison does the 3D6 damage as above, plus it courses through the victim's body, filling it with agony. The victim loses initiative and one melee attack per round, all combat actions are at -2, and all skills are at -15%. These effects last for 1D6+2 hours! Every hour after being struck, the victim loses 1D6 additional Hit Points or M.D.C., and must make a save vs lethal poison or temporarily lose 1D4 points of P.E.! If the P.E. of the target is reduced to zero, he dies! The poison damage cannot be regenerated by supernatural creatures until the 1D6+2 hours have passed, but magic healing and healing potions can restore some of the damage (half per each application)! Due to superior craftsmanship, equal to Dwarven quality, +2 to Strike, +3 to Parry, and +4 on Initiative • Damage: 1D4x10 M.D. to supernatural beings, 2D4x10 to vampires and other types of undead. 6D6 S.D.C. damage to normal human beings/mortals. • Ghostly Blade: This semitransparent blade will penetrate all suits of armor (including M.D.C. armor and power armor, but not robots or vehicles), force fields, and other barriers, and inflicts damage directly to the creature's S.D.C. and hit points (M.D. to supernatural beings). The blade can also affect insubstantial creatures, including vampires in mist form! • Sense Evil: The character can sense the presence of the supernatural (treat as presence sense, sense magic and sense evil) within a radius of 30 feet (9 m) plus 10 feet (3 m) per level of experience. • Null Aura: 'The Artifact negates all magic and psionic probes that would otherwise reveal information about the character. Thus, the wearer becomes impervious or invisible to see aura, sense magic, and sense evil, sense/detect psionics, and detect magic and even presence sense. On the negative side, it also negates psychic diagnosis, detect poison, object read and being located or communicated with via magic pigeon, ley line transmission and telepathy. The null aura is constantly in effect as long as the Artifact is touching the flesh of its wearer. When this magic is placed on a weapon, it will appear to be an ordinary object despite its magic aura and properties. '• Shape-Changer: 'This potent magic enables the rune weapon to transform into a less dangerous looking shape. It must still appear as a weapon, but the runes disappear and it looks like a less dangerous item. For example: A rune long-sword can transform into an ordinary looking short sword or even a dagger; a battle axe into a hand axe, a morning star into a cudgel, and so on. However, the rune weapon transforms back into its deadly, true appearance, complete with runes, whenever it is drawn for combat! (copper dragon necklace) '• The Soul Drinker The drinking of souls is the actual absorption and imprisonment of one's life essence. The victim's blood must be drawn by the weapon (cut, stabbed or impaled) before the rune weapon can devour the life essence. This may be done slowly or in a spectacular flash. A victim devoured by a rune weapon is forever lost. Most soul drinkers are limited to a maximum of 1D6 souls per day. Victims of a soul drinking attack get to save vs magic, but must roll a 14 or higher. A successful save means the victim's essence is saved but suffers double damage; triple damage if a creature of magic or a supernatural being (or in Rifts, a ''mega-damage creature). (200) Flash and Smoke Pellets 20x20x20 area (size of marbles) (12) Each silver/iron/steel wood throwing stars 1d6*10 (12) Each iron/steel/wood/silver stakes and wooden mallet (10) Days of rations, canteen and some personal items. The character also has 1D4 Ninja Emergency Kits (see Equipment section) either on their person or stored in the vicinity. (1) NG-S2 Survival Pack, (1) Armored Ninja Jumpsuit (45 MDC, no prowl penalty, black) (1) Backpack<2ton cap>, (1) Utility belt/ w40 pouches<1ton cap>, (1) Battle harness/ w40pouches<1ton cap>, (1) lg. flashlight, (1) pen flashlight, (1) pocket laser distancer, (1) 1000ft knotted each foot spider silk climbing rope and grappling hook<+10% climb skill/indestructible>, (1) Set of superior lock picks, (8) Sets of fully reversible gimmicked clothes, (2) Sets of fully gimmicked flexiarmor200mdc+20mdcff/opf/pf/soul bonded, (1) Set of hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 damage combat>, (2) Pairs of rubber soled tabi boots, and a black or camouflage ninja outfit. '(1) Shinobi Warrior Battle Armor brown: ' This armor is made from special high strength fibers and is in a quilted design. Inside the quilts are some special high strength ceramic plates which reinforce the armor. Normally, a hard helmet is worn over the armor for greater protection. The armor is not considered to be environmental. The cloth armor is available in most colors but green, blue, red are the most common colors. M.D.C.: Main Body: 150 Head: 30 Arms (2): 40 Legs (2): 60 Weight: 10 lbs (4.5 kg) Penalties: Full Mobility, has no penalties to prowl, swim, or gymnastics Black Market/Market Cost: 40,000 credits Enchantments on it: '''Camouflage:' Armor has the ability to blend in with its environment. Not as complete as the spell Chameleon but always on. Camouflage gives a +10% bonus to prowl and -20% against detection rolls such as the detect ambush skill. Environmental: This enchanted on armor is very similar in nature to the "Environmental Tent." The magical feature will protect the wearer from most weather and keep a comfortable temperature of around 70 degrees Fahrenheit (21 degrees Celsius). It protects from both heat and cold, making them popular in northern areas, jungles, and deserts. While the armor will protect the wearer from rain, it will not protect the person from getting wet if they are immersed in water such as from crossing a river or from getting caught in flooding water. It will still keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature and when the person is no longer immersed, all water soaked into the armor (but not other garments) will be repelled to the outside of the armor and drip off. The armor will not provide protection from drowning or from gas attacks. The armor usually does not clean them self but can be designed to repel dirt and to magically stay clean. Teleport onto Wearer: The armor can be teleported onto the wearer effectively allowing the person to don the armor instantly. Still costs one attack for the teleport. Normal versions of the feature allow the Armor to teleport up to 120 feet (36.5 meters) but alchemists in the Western Empire have a version that can teleport up to 500 miles (805 km). The armor bonds with a specific wearer though the use of a drop of the wearers blood. The teleport ability takes 72 hours before the armor can link with the wearer. Until then, the armor cannot teleport onto the wearer. Cannot teleport from an area covered in a Mystic Energy Drain ward 500 mile (805 km) range. Shape-Changer: This potent magic enables the magical armor to transform into a less dangerous looking shape For example: The magical armor can transform turns into asset of full body tattoos when not needed however, the rune weapon/Armor transforms back into its deadly, true appearance, complete with runes, whenever it is drawn for combat! into a set of body tattoos when not in use Built into the armor set (1) '''set of retractable hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 damage combat>, ''Sharp Ridges:' The armor plates edges are razor sharp and can cut those who are not careful. Anyone attempted a punch, kick, or grab without some form of protection will get cut. Person attack will have 1D4 points of damage inflicted against them. This is SDC damage and does not become MDC damage in MDC environments. '' '''Retractable Forearm Claws (3 each forearm'): Similar in abilities to Griffon Claws and inflict 6D6 per double claw swipe in addition to any strength or other bonuses. Weapon inflicts S.D.C. normally but will inflict M.D.C. in M.D.C. environments. Claw can be used to parry with +1 to initiative and climb with +10% to climb rolls. Unlike griffon claws, the claws are not indestructible; however, the claws can only be damaged by magic weapons and are considered of master quality. If a claw is destroyed, it will regenerate within ten minutes unless the armor is destroyed 200mdc force field/phase field takes ¼ all damage done to it regenerates 10pts/hit/min auto if fully destroyed will reform in 6 hrs is soul bonded so that when the wearer is killed or destroyed it fades away into nothingness (2) Silk Mail Cloth Fiber Armor (Shinobi Shozoku) & grey This armor is made from special high strength fibers and is in a quilted design. Inside the quilts are special high strength ceramic plates which reinforces the armor. Normally, a hard helmet is worn over the armor for greater protection. The armor is not considered to be environmental. The cloth armor is available in most colors but green. M.D.C. By Location: Main Body: 45 Head: 30 Arms (2): 25 Legs (2): 40 Cloak/Zarape: 20 Weight: 10 lbs (4.5 kg) Penalties: Full Mobility, has no penalties to prowl, swim, or gymnastics Black Market/Market Cost: 40,000 credits Body Throw: does 2D6 damage, plus the victim loses initiative and one attack that melee Pin/Incapacitate: '''on a roll of 18, 19, or 20 '''Crush/Squeeze: '''does 1D4 damage '''Body Block/Tackle: does 2D4 damage and opponent must Dodge or Parry to avoid being Knocked down. Disarm punch: '''Using basic pressure points, the character numbs the opponent's arm briefly; just long enough to cause them to drop their weapon or other carried object. Does the character's normal punch damage (1d4 or higher; N&SS/MC characters may use the Fore-Knuckle, Double Knuckle, and Power Punch strikes as well), and acts as a Disarm attack. The disarm punch takes two attacks. As with the '''Knockdown Kick: A called shot (12+ with bonuses) is required; lower rolls do normal damage but do not cause the Disarm effect. Rolling with a Disarm punch means it does normal punch damage, but does not cause a Disarm. At the GM's option, the Disarm punch may be used to force opponents to break Locks, Holds, and similar attacks, as well. Knockdown Punch: A called shot (12+ with bonuses) is required; lower rolls do normal damage but do not cause the Disarm effect. Rolling with a Disarm punch means it does normal punch damage, but does not cause a Disarm. At the GM's option, the Disarm punch may be used to force opponents to break Locks, Holds, and similar attacks, as well. Knockdown Attack: Using basic pressure points, the character numbs the opponent's leg briefly; just long enough to force them to fall. May be performed with a kick or with a blunt weapon (commonly a nightstick or similar instrument). Does normal damage for the application method (ie, normal kick or weapon damage), and the opponent loses initiative and one attack. Requires a called shot (12 or higher, bonuses included). Rolls under 12 which hit do normal kick damage only. Successfully rolling with a knockdown kick means the character does not fall, but suffers normal damage. Maintain Balance rolls are at -5 vs a knockdown kick of this type. Knockout/Stun this does NOT have to be declared before the strike roll. Category:Characters Created Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Organization Category:Martial Arts Forms